A Goodnight Kiss
by SonYukiGoku'sSister
Summary: The big day arrives. Kakashi's nervous. Would it go well? Sequel to "A date?" Rated for language


A Goodnight Kiss

Kakashi panted as he reached the apartment. It was not completely new but it was old either. Kakashi vaguely wondered if this was where she had lived when her parents were still alive. He had changed his shirt several times before choosing a red sweater, denim jeans and a pair of laced black shoes. Instead of his head band he used an eye patch to cover up his sharingan eye. He kept his mask.

He hoped this was good enough, he was aiming for casual; why was he getting all flustered over a date with a schoolteacher?

Was it because Naruto's protective of her?

No, it's just that...

Was it because she was braver than many others, especially Jounin ranked?

No... okay, facing Pein straight in the eyes and withholding info at the threat of death was brave... but that wasn't it...

Was it because of her infamous temper? In classroom and mission room?

Nuh uh...

May be it was just...

Kakashi was at the door of the designated apartment before he could finish that thought. He cringed as he rang the door bell. It was now or never.

A silhouette of a woman opened the door greeting him with a sweet mellow, "Konbanwa, Kakashi."

"Am I late?" he asked.

"By a minute," Iruka laughed, "Come in." As he stepped into the threshold of the apartment, Kakashi could not take his gaze away from her. She was only dressed casually, but hot damn, was she sexy!

Most women, when dating the Copy Cat Ninja, would fly at the chance to make herself as attractive as possible, but Iruka only aimed to be herself. She wore denim capris, not too tight fitting to emphasise her figure, but fitting enough to see that she has a nice body. Over the capris, she wore a sea green short sleeved peasant blouse which complemented her figure, the V-neckline stopped just an inch above her cleavage. He saw what was hidden under her nin attire.

Her shoulder length brown hair which was normally tied up cascaded down to her supple flawless throat and her neck line. She wore no jewellery. The only make up she had was her burgundy lip gloss. She did not bother to hide the scar that ran across her nose, but the funny thing was that the scar made her seem more... human. She was perfect but at the same time she was imperfect.

Her breasts, Kakashi had to observe as an Icha Icha fan, were a reasonable B-cup. Not too big, nor too small. Though, a C-cup may make a tiny difference. How she managed to hide it in her Chunnin vest, he will likely never know. Instead of high heels, Iruka wore flats. The schoolteacher's modesty made Kakashi wonder how many men would kill to see the sensei naked. But then, how many would Naruto _kill_ for attempting to see Iruka naked?

Kakashi wondered if that included the Sharingan. Either way, it was best not to attempt it. Naruto brought him back from the dead and at the rate the blond was going, he could easily kill Kakashi – again.

"Is something wrong?" Iruka asked when she noticed Kakashi staring at her, it was making her uncomfortable, "You did say casual."

"What?" Kakashi said, snapping out of his daydream, "No, no, you look kinda…" he paused, looking for the right word, "cute. Even cuter than when you're angry." Kakashi mentally smashed himself into oblivion, _Smooth, Hatake, real smooth…_

To his surprise, Iruka just giggled. "That's the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to me." She gave him a glass of water then, her own in her other hand. "Most men say, I'm cuter when I'm angry."

_Well, you do get riled up quite easily_, Kakashi thought to himself, _if I didn't know any better, I would have thought you were a prototype mini-Tsunade._ He sweat-dropped then, _Or a Kushina reborn._

"Ano… Naruto told me you liked daisies and cornflower," he said, giving her a small bouquet he had been holding.

"That knucklehead gave you advice?" Iruka asked with a raised eyebrow, though amused. _This isn't going how I was planning_, Kakashi thought to himself.

Though Kakashi knew she meant it as a joke, he could not help but feel slightly miffed. "Of course not, he only told me good things about you." _I could never get him to shut up about you either_, Kakashi thought to himself. It was always _Iruka-sensei this_, _Iruka-sensei that_… or _Iruka-sensei is the best_!

In the Summoning realm, Naruto sneezed.

"Oh," Iruka asked as she brought out a small bowl of water for the flowers, "what kind of things?" _Why are we talking about Naruto?_

Kakashi felt slightly jealous as Iruka busied herself once again, getting a bowl for the flowers. "Well," Kakashi stuttered, trying to think, "uh… he often mentioned how you were like a mom to him…"

"Really?" Iruka murmured, her brown eyes soft. Kakashi was having trouble controlling himself – and breathing. Either Iruka was an expert at looking cute, or her pheromones were higher than average. Those soft brown eyes, along with the modest dressing... Kakashi could feel himself melting.

"He thinks very highly of you," she told him wistfully.

"Eh? Who?" he asked.

"Naruto," she answered putting a glass of water before him, "he thinks very highly of you," she smiled then, "I swear he talks about you more than he talks about his beloved ramen. There are times when I can't help but feel quite jealous but to see him grow every time I see him, I should thank you."

That was unexpected. "Ma… you praise me too much, I didn't do much."

"You weren't prejudiced of him," Iruka murmured, "he likes you, as I understand. You're also the first man he opened up to since Sandaime and Asuma. Especially since he found out you were taught by his father."

"He told you about that?" Kakashi asked, surprised that Naruto would tell anyone at all. But then, no one was closer to the ramen addicted kid than Iruka was – not even Tsunade, who held a very special place in Naruto's heart was that close.

In the Summoning realm, Naruto sneezed again.

"I didn't say anything," Iruka assured him, "his father does have a good reason for wanting to keep it quiet, as did the Sandaime."

"I can see why the Sandaime trusted you completely," Kakashi told her, "As does Tsunade."

"I wished they didn't," Iruka said, folding her arms in sadness as she gazed at the flowers Kakashi had given her, "if Sandaime had then I failed him…" _Oh man_, Kakashi thought to himself, _I forgot Sandaime is important to her! Think Hatake! Think!_

"Iruka," Kakashi assured wanting to bring her in his arms but knew it was too early, "it was his choice. It was your job to protect the kids and he knew it. He was not Hokage for nothing."

"You're right," Iruka murmured after a long silence, "Thank you, Kakashi."

"Shall we then?" he asked, holding out his arm to her, "The night is still young."

"Of course," she chuckled as she accepted his arm.

Though it was only a small outing, Kakashi was having fun. They went to the barbeque place and tried dishes they never had before. They chatted about missions, non-painful ones and ones filled with amusement. Iruka laughed when Kakashi told how their favourite blond knucklehead chose a difficult dog to walk that led him to a minefield.

Iruka made him laugh of the one time she turned tag bombs into tag dung-bombs. It was that evening that Kakashi discovered that Iruka had more potential than that of a schoolteacher. Being a schoolteacher was her choice, she was telling him. Friends and apparently both Sarutobi and Tsunade were pestering to take Jounin exams, but Iruka declined every time. An occasional A-rank mission was more than enough. Kakashi was still at awe, Naruto was surprising enough, but for one of Iruka's calibre to survive twelve A-rank. That was no mean feet.

From their conversation at the apartment, he could see why her students were over protective of her, especially Naruto. Naruto had told him what happened with Mizuki the night before Iruka passed him to be a ninja and during the time the traitor escaped from jail. Iruka had cried all night after the second encounter.

It had angered Naruto so much, he was - dare Kakashi think it - scary during team practice the next day.

"_This isn't about Sasuke by any chance is it?" Kakashi asked dryly, taking in the picture of his angry student who was ready to shove the Rasengan up anyone's butt at that moment. Kakashi briefly wondered if __**he**__ had looked that scary at the age of twelve._

"_No way in Hell," the blond growled, "It's about that Mizuki-teme! He made Iruka-sensei cry!"_

"_Iruka-sensei cried?" Sakura asked in horror. Even Kakashi raised an eyebrow. Did that hot tempered Chunnin even knew how to cry?_

_The only other person who knew Iruka that well was the Sandaime... and he was dead..._

"_I'll kill any bastard who makes her cry like that again," Naruto growled._

_"Naruto..." Sakura murmured._

For now he'll just focus on making her happy.

When they left the restaurant, Kakashi took her to the movies. They agreed on a horror film. What could scare a ninja?

Were they ever wrong...

It was that evening Kakashi discovered that Iruka's biggest fear was sadistic undead killers as she screamed and clung to him when the vampiric ninja came alive after being staked and threw himself and the heroine into a vat of acid. The heroine screaming in pain as blood poured from her throat where the vampire has his last meal. Iruka screamed and clung to him.

This may not have been the same horror that both faced in the field during an A-rank mission but it was still just as scary. Kakashi felt himself warming to the touch; despite the theatre being cold, Iruka was warm. At least he did not cause her to have a panic attack. Kakashi shifted and brought an arm around her, assuring her that she was safe. To his delight she dd not shrug him off.

It ended too soon... it was time to take her home...

She had yet to shrug his arm off, and they went to her apartment without a word spoken but simply enjoyed each other's presence. Kakashi had to admit, he liked the sensei, possibly more than he should on their first date. Iruka was fun to be with when she was neither angry nor sad.

They arrived at her door. Iruka played with her keys, indicating she wanted to spend just a bit more time with him. Kakashi had trouble breathing again... this was only the first date... he wanted to hold her close... but could he trust her with his face? Oh god... oh god...

"Kakashi?" Iruka murmured, snapping him back into attention.

In the dim light, Kakashi blushed. She should be allowed to see his face! But this was only the first date for god sake!

"I..I know it's very early, but can uh... I give you a goodnight kiss?" he stuttered, scratching the back of his neck.

"Um..." Iruka murmured, blushing. Of course sh would be embarrassed! This was only the first date!

"I…I… want to give you a good night kiss," he stammered, "but…"

"You're afraid of showing your face?" Iruka guessed. How did she do that?

"Y-yeah…" Kakashi said deflated. He totally ruined it, and after such a nice evening. Naruto was sooo going to kill him...

"How about I close my eyes and you give me a kiss," she suggested, "I won't open them open them until you have your mask on."

"Are you sure?" Kakashi asked, surprised, "Aren't you curious?"

"As much as anyone," Iruka answered honestly, "but I want to gain your trust as much as you want to gain mine." He paused for a moment, gazing softly into his lone grey eye, "So… until you're ready, I'll close my eyes every time you kiss me."

_...every time you kiss me..._

That meant she wanted to see him again!

"Okay..."

She closed her eyes then, indicating she was ready.

Kakashi felt warm; feverish; almost filled with lust and wanting to be close to the schoolteacher. She was beautiful, the scar across her nose only emphasised it. He knew there was a scar on her back, hidden, it proved her bravery. Something no one would expect from her, despite her hot temper. Kakashi wondered if he was turning into his sensei.

He pulled down his mask, put a gentle finger under her chin and leaned over, gently closing the gap between them.

They melted into one another. Kakashi closed his eyes in indulgence. He had kissed a few women before, but none of them could be compared to this...

They both panted as their lips parted, each wondering: _could this be it? Could this be love?_

"Same time next week?" he asked.

"How about a spar this Sunday?" Iruka suggested, eyes still closed, "That way, we'll know who's paying next time."

"Hopefully Naruto wouldn't empty our wallets until then," Kakashi joked. She just laughed. "If this works out," he promised, hand on her cheek, "I promise there will come a day when I will trust you to see my face."

"If this works out," she told him gently, laying a warm, gentle hand over his, "I will wait until that day comes." Kakashi could not help but kiss her again. Even if it was two, she deserved it as much as she deserved a second date.


End file.
